If I were a girl
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? AU. TH. Un poco OoC.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema If I were a boy - Beyoncçé y Pretty Face. Mía, solo es la historia.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:**Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sabiendo que deberá convivir con el sexo opuesto **como ellas**? AU. TH. OoC

**

* * *

Prefacio

* * *

**

Ella se estaba desnudando delante de mí.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Si la continuaba mirando, mi pequeño amigo despertaría y ahí si estaría muerto.

Por más que intentaba no observarla, mis morbosos ojos, junto a mi pervertida mente, se dirigían y se paraban en su cuerpo. Sus piernas torneadas y largas, su espalda lisa y su trasero…

_¡Para ya Edward Masen!_

_- Vic, ¿crees que he subido de peso?_ – preguntó.

Inevitablemente, ella se giró y pude observarla en todo su esplendor. Aquello no fue bueno para mí ni _mi amigo_. Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros, tapando débilmente sus pezones. Tenía un estómago plano y liso. Hasta me daban ganas de _hacerla mía_ allí mismo.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

* * *

_

_De acuerdo, he decidido subir If I were a girl y Snow. Me alegró que quisieran que hiciera secuela de LIAWWY y YWBL, pero lamentablemente no se me cae ninguna idea :S Juro que en cuanto tenga un sumario, comienzo a escribir las secuelas, se las prometi y lo voy a cumplir._

_Mientras, deseo que les agrade las nuevas historias._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	2. El accidente

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema If I were a boy - Beyoncçé y Pretty Face. Mía, solo es la historia.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:**Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sabiendo que deberá convivir con el sexo opuesto **como ellas**? AU. TH. OoC

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: El accidente**

**

* * *

**

Mi nombre es Edward Masen y voy al anteúltimo año de la Preparatoria de Forks. Tengo diecisiete años, soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer, y el chico más apuesto del colegio. Tengo cuanta chica quiero a mis pies.

Pero sólo una me interesa… Isabella, _Bella Swan_. Aunque pasara de mí, no podía comprender como se resistía a mis encantos y me rechazaba. Una lástima para ella.

Me encontraba en el último partido del torneo de otoño. Nuestro equipo iba dos tantos arriba. Teníamos al público gritando de júbilo y a las animadoras apoyándonos.

Era el último minuto, la pelota era mía.

- Vamos Masen, ¡tu puedes! – gritó mi entrenador.

Oí a James, un compañero, pedirme que le pasara la pelota para anotar.

_¡Ni loco! Ese tanto es mío_.

Haciendo oídos sordos, corrí hasta la portería, miré al arquero y patié.

- ¡Gol! – gritó el comentarista-. En el último minuto, Edward Masen anotó el último tanto, cerrando el partido 4-1. ¡La Preparatoria Forks gana el campeonato!

El árbitro tocó el silbato dando por finalizado el partido y me dirigí a buscar _mí_, digo, nuestra copa.

Luego de estar un rato más en la cancha, con la copa, nos dirigimos a las duchas, por un rápido baño, ya que el autobús a la preparatoria estaba allí.

Las porristas y los del equipo de soccer subimos al autobús. Con los chicos, nos sentamos al final y comenzamos a gritar y hacer bromas.

- ¡Miren al mejor capitán de la Preparatoria!

- Ya déjalo, James – bromeé.

Un compañero pasó su brazo detrás de mi cuello.

- No vas a venir a ser humilde aquí – comento Laurent-. Te conocemos, Masen.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajada abierta.

En ese momento, dos compañeras de curso se acercaron. Ambas ya habían pasado por mi cama y, aunque no fueran muy inteligentes, tenían grandes atributos. Se sentaron a mi lado y comenzaron a ronronearme.

- Muy buen partido, querido capitán – musitó Jessica.

- Realmente bueno – concordó Lauren-. Por eso queremos recompensarte.

Lauren hizo un camino con su mano desde mi cuello, hasta la cintura del pantalón.

- Que vergüenza. ¿No te parece una falta de respeto, Alice? – musitó una voz cerca de mí.

- Ya lo creo que si. Pero déjalo – contestó su amiga.

Instantáneamente me separé de mis acompañantes y busqué a la dueña de la primera voz.

No tardé demasiado. Bella se encontraba sentada delante de mí hablando animadamente con Alice, pero enviándome miradas furtivas.

- ¿Deseas algo Masen, además de sexo barato?

Iba a contestarle mordazmente, cuando el autobús se detuvo y todos comenzaron a bajar.

Me dirigí a mi auto y manejé hasta mi casa. Estaba realmente enfadado.

_¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme así? No solo se resistía, y me rechazaba, sino que me trataba mal y con sarcasmo. Era una chiquilla estúpida._

Estaba tan ensimismado con mis pensamientos, que no oí el claxon del otro auto. Cuando me percaté, era demasiado tarde. Quise girar al otro lado para evitarlo, pero aún así choqué.

Todo se volvió negro y perdí la conciencia.

_  


* * *

_

_Tachan! Primer capítulo. Aquí ven la relación entre Edward y Bella... al parecer no se llevan demasiado bien. Ed, como siempre, ese arrogante chico que se cree lo mejor. Le próximo capítulo será mejor. Y, como en Snow, como mucho, los capis podrían tener hasta 1500 palabras, asi que disculpen desde ya. Espero que les haya agradado.  
_

_Mientras, deseo que les agrade las nuevas historias._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	3. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema If I were a boy - Beyoncçé y Pretty Face. Mía, solo es la historia.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:**Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sabiendo que deberá convivir con el sexo opuesto **como ellas**? AU. TH. OoC

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: Wake up**

* * *

_Estaba conduciendo en mi auto. Acababa de ganar torneo del Instituto. Pero sólo podía pensar en una chica._

_En ella… En Bella._

_Mi dulce, sarcástico, rechazador ángel._

_De golpe, oí el ruido de un claxon, intente virar el manubrio, para hacerme a un lado. Pero no lo logré. El auto colisionó conmigo…_

Comencé a escuchar un molesto pitido, no muy lejos.

_Mierda, si no me despierto, llegaré tarde al Instituto._

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta que me topé con una habitación nada familiar.

_¡¿Qué carajo!?_

Intenté levantarme, pero tenía los músculos agarrotados.

- Vaya al fin despiertas – comentó una voz.

Giré la cabeza buscando al hombre que había hablado.

Lo encontré a mi derecha. Estaba sentado en una silla observándome fieramente. Su cabello negro azabache caía por sus hombros. Me fijé en sus ojos, de un raro color castaño, un tanto rojizo. Algo en ese hombre no me agradaba, para nada. Es más…

_Me daba escalofríos._

Decidí hablar, necesitaba un par de respuestas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – mi voz salió seca, como si no hubiese hablado en _mucho tiempo_.

- ¡Que descortés he sido! Mira que no presentarme – sonrió burlón-. Soy el Doctor Vulturi, Aro Vulturi.

Aquel nombre me sonaba, pero no estaba seguro del porqué.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunté, atropellándome con las palabras y haciendo que el Holter se alterara.

- Shhh, yo respondo todo – me calmó-. Esta es mi clínica privada, estas aquí porque tuviste un accidente.

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

¿Eso significaba que la pesadilla que tuve, en realidad pasó?

Noté como el doctor buscaba unos papeles en un mueble cercano a mí. Minutos después, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Se giró a mí y me tendió una hoja.

- Léelo, así entenderás un poco más.

Tomé esa hoja de periódico y comencé a leer para mí mismo.

**_Fatal accidente en la carretera. _**

_En la tarde del día de ayer, un auto y un autobús colisionaron en la carretera que conecta el centro del Forks con las afueras. "Ambos vehículos explotaron, por lo que no se encontraron cuerpos", dijo el jefe de policías de Forks Charlie Swan. _

_Según las pericias, el propietario del auto era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de los Masen, Edward, también compañero de la hija del jefe Swan._

Dejé de leer. No podía continuar haciéndolo.

- No te preocupes, yo te encontré. Tenías graves quemaduras en todo tu cuerpo – explicó-. Pero desde hace un año que estoy solamente dedicado a arreglar tu aspecto.

- Un espejo – demandé.

- Claro, claro, no debes de ponerte de mal humor.

Me tendió un espejo y me observé en el reflejo.

Aquel rostro no era mío.

_¡Era el de una chica!_

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó-. Lo sé, es perfecto, no necesito que me lo digas – alardeó

No sólo era el de una chica, sino que ¡era una cara muy parecida a la de Bella!

- ¿Qué mierda me has hecho? – farfullé enojado, pegando un brinco en la cama.

- No podía hacer otra cosa. Tenías todo el cuerpo quemado, la cara estaba peor y eras irreconocible – se excusó-. Entre tus cosas no había documentos ni nada, sólo esta foto.

Me pasó la foto que yo tan bien conocía. Era una foto que le había sacado a Bella en una excursión con el colegio, con la cual me tuve que aguantar un buen puñetazo de su parte.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en hacerme la cara de una mujer? ¿¡Sabes lo raro que es un hombre con cara de mujer!? – estallé en histeria.

- ¿Ves? Si hasta estás histérico como una mujer – se burló, ganándose una mirada de odio.

Aro se rascó la cabeza unos momentos y sonrió de lado.

- Supuse que luego de mi perfecto trabajo, porque obviamente soy el mejor cirujano plástico, tú querrías transformarte completamente. Iba a hacerlo – suspiró-, pero despertaste antes.

- Más te vale que me restaures mi cara, hijo de puta – le dije fuera de mis cabales.

- Claro – me mostró otra fotografía-. ¿Quieres que te cambie a _eso_?

Miré lo que me mostraba. Ese realmente no era yo. Tenía la piel ennegrecida, los ojos parecían fuera de órbita. Prácticamente no tenía carne y se me veía el hueso. Así, como tenía mi cabello chamuscado desde raíz.

- Pero yo soy Edward Masen, no puedo ser una chica. ¡Y menos ser parecida a la hija del jefe Swan!

- ¿Masen dices? – preguntó pensativo-. Ese es el chico que falleció en el accidente.

- ¿Me dieron por muerto? – pregunté en estado de shock.

- Se encontraron varios muertos, y unos cuantos heridos. Uno de los muertos estaba tan quemado como tú, por lo que los señores Masen lo reconocieron como su hijo.

- ¡Pero si yo estoy vivo! – grité enfurecido.

- Son cosas que pasan – comentó restándole importancia.

- Iré a mi casa, les diré que estoy vivo y te traeré una fotografía para que me reconstruyas mi cara.

- Si, claro – asintió-. La fotografía y unos cinco mil dólares, eso es lo que te saldrá la cirugía.

- ¡Pero si me operaste sin mi consentimiento! ¡Es tu error no tengo porqué pagártelo! – exclamé.

- No, yo practiqué una cirugía de urgencia. Como esto es un capricho tuyo, tendré que cobrarte.

- Claro, si me hicieras la operación de cambio de sexo, no me cobrarías – dije con sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro! – contestó contento-. Sería terminar lo que empecé, así que sería sin cargo.

_Maldición. _

_¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? _

_¿Cómo rayos caí con este tipo tan cínico y enfermo? _

_¡Carajo!_

_  


* * *

_

_He aquí con ustedes el segundo capítulo. Un poco de humor (negro) no hace mal a nadie, no? Jajajaja! Que creen que hara Edward ahora? Después de un año, seguiran las cosas como debía? Y sus padres? Qué sucedera? Jejeje les dejo con la intriga._

_Lamentablemente, debo comunicarles que no actualizaré ningún fic hasta pasado el 24, puesto que tengo el examen más importante de mi vida (hasya ahora) y debo de meterme de lleno en eso. Estoy a dias de ser profe de ingles! No lo puedo creer xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)  
_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	4. Victoria Dwyer

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema If I were a boy - Beyoncçé y Pretty Face. Mía, solo es la historia.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:**Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sabiendo que deberá convivir con el sexo opuesto **como ellas**? AU. TH. OoC

* * *

**Capítulo III: Victoria Dwyer

* * *

**

Luego de intentar golpear a ese psicópata, me vestí con unos pantalones y una camiseta, y salí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi hogar. Cuanto más rápido llegara, más rápido volvería a tener mi rostro.

Mientras corría, la información que obtuve en tan poco tiempo comenzó a procesarse. Si hacía un año que estaba _muerto_, entonces ¿quién mierda era yo? La respuesta era obvia, era el calco de Isabella Swan. Y no sólo tenía su cara sino que, al haber estado un año en coma, había perdido mi masa muscular y tenía la contextura física de una chica.

Era una chica en toda la extensión de la palabra, claro está que si descontábamos mi _amigo inferior._

Por fin doblé en la esquina de donde se encontraba mi hogar. _Ya casi_, pensé. Pero, sinceramente no me esperaba lo que ocurría.

En el patio delantero, rezaba un cartel que decía _'se vende'_.

No supe en qué momento me derrumbé, ni cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me di cuenta que estaba arrodillado en el patio delantero llorando. Me encontraba solo, mis padres se habían marchado y me creyeron muerto. Encima soy _casi_ una mujer.

Me levanté de allí, ya no tenía sentido que siguiera sentado en un lugar abandonado. Lo que menos quería es que llamaran a la policía por allanamiento de propiedad privada. Comencé a caminar en dirección a la clínica privada de aquel médico, esperando que me diera alojo hasta conseguir dinero por mí mismo.

Hasta que escuché su voz…

¿Victoria?

Me giré sobre mí misma, y me encontré con Bella mirándome perpleja. Momentos después, sus brazos rodearon fuertemente mi cuello y besó sonoramente mis mejillas.

¡Vic, No te esperábamos hasta el verano!

No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar. ¿En qué mierda estaba metido? Bella había encontrado a una joven _casi igual a ella_, y salta a abrazarla, mientras que le dice que la esperaba.

_Vamos, piensa algo rápido_, me pateé mentalmente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

¿Qué sucede Vic? – preguntó Bella sosteniéndome por los hombros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como intentando ver dentro de mí-. ¿Es que no has extrañado a tu _prima_?

Allí estaba la clave. Busqué en mis recuerdos alguna chica igual a Bella, que estuviera aquí cada verano. Finalmente encontré uno. Había sido una vez en la que me las confundí y fue porque prácticamente hubieran sido mellizas, de no ser por el rubio pelirrojo de Victoria y sus ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los míos.

Y frente a mí, acababa de abrirse una puerta de esperanza.

No es eso, Bella – tartamudeé, intentando agudizar al máximo mi voz.

Bella frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

¿Qué le sucedió a tu voz? Yo la recuerdo como algo más dulce, no tan chillona – comentó escéptica.

Es que el cambio de clima me ha afectado mal – mentí.

Y si había algo que recordaba, en mi muchas investigaciones a Bella, es que su prima hermana, Victoria, vivía en Nueva York y el clima allí era extremadamente diferente al de aquí, el de Forks.

Bella asintió y sonrió.

Vamos a casa, Charlie y Reneé estarán encantados al saber que has venido antes, así como Alice y Rose – dijo-. Porque te acuerdas de ella, ¿no?

Si, claro – respondí automáticamente.

Y cómo no recordar a la rubia de infarto, a la cual tampoco nunca pude acceder, y a la pequeña duende, que se encargaba de hacerme la vida imposible junto a Bella.

Durante el camino, Bella no dejaba de charlar. Más sus palabras no eran simples, vacías y superficiales, eran profundas y me costaba prestarle la atención adecuada a cada una de ellas. Por raro que parezca, en estos momentos, que me trataba mejor, es cuando me daba cuanta cuánto me gustaba.

Escuché sumamente atento a viejas anécdotas entre _nosotras_, para así poder hacer la fachada más fácil. Debía recordar que la edad era la misma, que _mis_ padres estaban separados, que éramos como _hermanas_. Hasta decidí que había venido aquí como estudiante de intercambio. Sólo esperaba que este año se hubiera hecho el cambio.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, simplemente me maravillé por la simpleza y la hogareña. Inevitablemente, trajo consigo recuerdos dolorosos de mi antigua vida con mis padres, quienes ahora no se encontraban.

¿Sucede algo, Vicky? – preguntó Bella antes de abrir la puerta.

La miré a la cara y fingí una sonrisa.

Nada, Bells – contesté-. Anda, abre que muero de ganas de ver a _mis tíos._

Bella me devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

Entré detrás de ella, observando cada rincón de la casa. Era la primera vez que la visitaba, eso si no contábamos cuando, en la medianoche, escalaba el árbol que daba a su ventana para observarla unos momentos antes de irme a dormir, después de todo no vivíamos tan lejos en un pueblo tan chico.

Era una casita pequeña, de dos pisos. En el hall de entrada se había un guardarropas y el pasillo te llevaba a la cocina, el living o hacia las escaleras. Seguí a Bella hasta la cocina, de donde provenían ruidos metálicos. Seguramente, la Sra. Swan se encontraba allí.

Hola mama, mira quién ha venido a visitarnos antes – dijo Bella, cuando llegamos.

La madre de Bella se giró y me observó. En su rostro se formó una amplia sonrisa y, al igual que su hija, me abrazó afectuosamente.

¡Victoria, querida! – exclamó-. ¿Cuándo es que llegaste? ¿Por qué no avisaste que ibas a venir? ¿Qué tal está mi hermano? ¿Tus cosas dónde están? ¿Cuánto tiempo…

Mamá – bufó Bella, exasperada-, déjale respirar, ya te contestará.

La miré y noté que estaba con los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza. Me reí ante aquello, y me dediqué a exponer mi fachada.

Llegué bien entrada la noche, por eso no pude venir antes aquí. Mis cosas están en un hotel, no muy lejos de aquí, venía a visitarlos cuando me encontré con Bella. Mi papá bien, como siempre, trabajando arduamente. Por cierto, he venido como estudiante de intercambio, he aprovechado para terminar mi curso aquí – contesté, rogando a Dios que las clases de teatro sirviesen de algo.

Reneé sonrió satisfecha.

De acuerdo, ve por tus cosas y regresas para cenar. No permitiré que mi sobrina favorita se quede en un hotel gastando dinero.

Mamá, por favor – dijo Bella-. Es tu única sobrina, por eso es tu favorita.

Su madre rió y yo me uní a ellas.

Gracias tía – contesté-. Entonces iré por ellas y volveré aquí dentro de un rato.

Reneé asintió y yo me encaminé hacia el vestíbulo. Bella me siguió y me abrió la puerta. Luego de despedirme, me encaminé a la clínica a pedirle algo de ropa a ese doctor, después de todo él me había metido en esto.

Mientras caminaba, pensé que después de todo no se me estaba haciendo tan difícil aparentar otra persona. Además, me sentía a gusto en esa casa, era como si estuviera en familia, la que yo perdí. Qué más daba, iba a tener que tomar el lugar de Victoria Dwyer.

_Sólo espero que no me traiga demasiados problemas_, concluí para mí mismo.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_Si, si, lo sé. Soy la peor persona que puede existir... hace más un mes que debí haber actualizado y no pude hacerlo. El 24/07 iba a hacerlo, después de rendir mi examen de ingles, pero no pude hacerlo (como habran notado) porque la pandemia de Gripa A H1N1 atacó argentina, paralizando todo, por lo que tuve montones de tarea escolar. Aún así, cuando las termine, a principio de agosto, los profesores creyeron que no tenían nota, así que anduve estudiando a FULL-TIME para poder tener esas benditas notas! La buena noticia, es que ese examen de inglés lo rendí bien, así que ya soy profe :) (Por ahí más delante pido algo para traducir)_

_No se crean que la historias van a quedar a medias, NUNCA! las terminaré aunque me lleve la vida :)_

_En fin, hablando del tercer capítulo. Nos hemos encontrado con un Edward que, con un manotazo de ahogado, toma la loca idea de hacerse pasar por la prima de Bella. A ella misma la vemos mas civilizada y no tan ácida como en el primer capítulo. Pero, sabra Edward en qué se estará metiendo? Bella habrá notado algo extraño? Qué dira Aro cuando Edward le cuente? Y cuando Ed/Vic se encentre con los amigs de Bella, que reacción tendra? Podrá disimular su masculinidad?_

_En el próximo capítulo tendremos más de ese médico con humor negro, un poco de adrenalina para Edward y tal vez, un acercamiento entre ellos.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_

_PD: Snow, If I were.. y Living... serán actualizados a la brevedad. Tenganme paciencia que ya no sé de dónde sacar tiempos, el último trimestre se me vino encima y hay que mantener promedios y notas altas xD Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo!  
_


	5. ¡No eres homosexual, Edward!

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema If I were a boy - Beyoncçé y Pretty Face. Mía, solo es la historia.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:**Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sabiendo que deberá convivir con el sexo opuesto **como ellas**? AU. TH. OoC

* * *

**Capítulo IV: ¡No eres homosexual, Edward!

* * *

**

Volví a la clínica de Aro. Me molestaba de sobre manera el tener que depender de él, pero ¿de dónde mierda conseguiría ropa de mujer? ¿O siquiera dinero para comprarla? Cada vez creía más que había tomado una decisión incorrecta.

¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a mantener la fachada? ¿Aparecería la verdadera Victoria? ¿Llamaría la madre de Bella a su hermano para avisarles de que su _hija_ estaba aquí con ellos? ¡Dios, como odio todo esto!

Entré a la clínica y la asistente del médico no me permitió pasar directamente.

- Buenos días, joven, ¿tiene cita? – preguntó mirándome ceñuda.

Intenté no mostrar mi hastío.

- No, no la poseo – contesté-. Pero el Dr. Vulturi me conoce, he estado aquí con él, me dio de alta esta mañana.

- Ajá – comentó indiferente-. Debe de tener una cita para poder verlo.

- Oh, vamos… - me fijé su nombre en el cartel sobre el escritorio-, Jane, ¿no podrías hacer una excepción?

Fijé mi vista en ella y sonreí torcidamente, como hacía cuando flirteaba con las chicas para conseguir lo que quería.

Jane me miró, frunciendo el ceño y unos momentos después estalló en risas.

- Mira, esa sonrisa te vendría bien si aquí estuviera mi hermano, pero querida mía, soy totalmente heterosexual – rió de nuevo-. Aunque, como me has hecho reír, haré todo lo posible para que el doctor te atienda, toma asiento, por favor.

Me indicó unos sillones cerca de la puerta del consultorio y me senté enfurruñado.

¿¡Cómo se me iba a olvidar que ya no era un chico!? Diablos, desde ahora debía de tener más cuidado con lo que hacía, en un pueblo tan chico, los cotilleos volaban y a Bella no le gustaría enterarse de que su prima era _bisexual_. Aunque, ¿qué me importaba a mí, si el cuerpo no era mío? Si no era mi reputación la que iba a quedar arruinada, sino la de la verdadera Victoria.

No. Debía de procurar portarme como era correcto. Actuar bien, trabajar, encontrar a mis padres o una foto mía y pagar la maldita cirugía para volver a ser yo mismo. Para volver a ser Edward Masen.

- ¡Oye, tú!

Me giré hacia Jane.

- El doctor dice que puedes pasar.

- Gracias.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia dentro del consultorio. Adentro, Aro me esperaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Hizo un gesto con su mano, indicándome que tomara asiento.

- ¿Has vuelto para que te termine de hacer el cambio de sexo?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundido, puesto que me tomó por sorpresa.

- Eso, ¿al fin decidiste que serás una bonita niña? – cuestionó nuevamente, elevando las comisuras de sus labios y formando una sonrisa ladina.

- ¡No! Claro que no, ¡ni se le ocurra ponerme un dedo encima! – le grité.

Aro rompió a reír y me puse de pie para enfrentarle. Él también se levantó y puso una mano en mi hombro.

- No era para que te pongas así, hombre – comentó aún riendo levemente.

Me obligó a sentarme y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando me recompuse de mi enfado, tome aire y le hablé.

- Venía aquí, puesto que no tengo dinero para comprar ropa de mujer – solté.

- ¿No vas a hacerte la cirugía definitiva, pero quieres la ropa? – preguntó confundido.

Aro me observó atento, intentando saber porqué estaba haciendo esto.

- Mira, tú me metiste en este problema. Me reconstruiste la cara como la hija del Jefe Swan, yendo para mi casa, la cual estaba vendida y sin mis padres, me encontré con ella y pensó que era su prima, la cual supuestamente estaba en Nueva York. Necesito la ropa esa para mantener mi fachada hasta que encuentre a alguien que localice a mis padres, luego de encontrarlos, te traigo mi fotografía y me vuelves a la normalidad.

Aro en ningún momento me interrumpió y me miraba con interés, analizando cada palabra.

- La fotografía y el dinero – aclaró.

- Por supuesto, de eso no me olvidaba – convine-. Así que, ¿me prestarás la ropa?

Aro sonrió.

- Claro, y no sólo eso, sino que te pasaré el número de alguien que te podrá ayudar en la búsqueda de tus padres.

- ¿Enserio?

- Por supuesto, mi hermano, Cayo, trabaja en la política nacional, él tiene los contactos que necesites – explicó-. Y sino, mi otro hermano, Marcus, podrá echarte una mano, como última opción.

Sinceramente, miraba a Aro con adoración. No encontraba razón para su ayuda, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba desesperado.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – solté emocionado.

- Lo único que pido a cambio – sonrió de lado-, es que no incordies a mi hija Jane, ella no sabe tu historia, y no me agradaría que cambie por _ti_.

Aquello me causó gracia.

- Claro, claro, no coquetearé con ella – acepté-. Pero tal vez con tu hijo, si podría.

Aro dejó de sonreír inmediatamente y me miró con ojos furibundos.

- Con ninguno de mis hijos – siseó.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza, de lo contrario me hubiera echado a reír nuevamente a carcajada limpia. ¿Qué se creía Aro, que sólo él iba a poder bromear?

Finalmente, tras tomar dos bolsos repletos de ropa y el número telefónico de sus dos hermanos, decidí volver a la casa de Bella. Al llegar, y por no tener llaves, toqué timbre. Reneé me abrió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Has regresado pronto querida, ¿quedaba cerca donde te hospedabas? – cuestionó mientras traspasaba el umbral de la puerta y la cerraba tras de mí.

- Relativamente cerca.

Busqué con la mirada a Bella, pero no la encontré ni en el salón ni en la cocina, pero, como si leyera mi mente, su madre me habló.

- Bella está en su cuarto, terminando de arreglar las cosas. Puedes subir a tomar un baño mientras yo subo tu maleta, ¿te parece bien?

- Si gracias… - dudé unos momentos- tía.

Reneé sonrió y por unos instantes me recordó a mi madre. Aturdido, subí al segundo piso y busqué el baño. Lo terminé encontrando en la segunda puerta a la izquierda de la escalera. Era un baño cómodo, con azulejos en color claro y los muebles en blanco, todo en perfecta armonía.

Debajo de pileta, encontré unos toallones. Tomé uno y lo dejé sobre el inodoro. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente, luego la fría, y esperé a que tomara una temperatura que me gustara. Aproveché a llenar la tina. Me desvestí lentamente y me metí al agua.

Poco a poco, el calor comenzó a relajar mis músculos. En pocas horas había conseguido estresarme demasiado. Labé mi, ahora largo, cabello y mi cuerpo. Lamentablemente, con el año inconciente había perdido demasiada masa y estaba demasiado delgado. Sin poder evitarlo, en mi mente comenzaron a aparecerse imágenes de Bella bañándose allí mismo, cómo se vería desnuda, cómo sería su piel, si sería tan suave como parece. Me imaginé a mí mismo haciéndola mía allí, contra el lavabo, reflejándonos en el espejo.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido, bastante audible para mi gusto. Entonces, unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

- Vicky, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Bella desde afuera.

- Mierda – mascullé-. Si claro, Bells, está todo bien.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentando quitar las imágenes de mi cabeza, pero el hecho de haberla oído, sólo aumentaba mis fantasías, _y el tamaño de mi amigo_.

- ¿Segura? No se te oyó muy bien, mejor voy a pasar.

- ¡No! – chillé-. Digo, mejor no, estoy bañándome.

- Vamos Vick – rió-, te he visto desnuda antes.

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda._ Oír la palabra _desnuda_ de la boca de Bella, se me hizo insoportablemente sexy.

- No, es mejor que no pases, puede ser que ya me conozcas pero he desarrollado una timidez considerable – mentí-. Estoy bien, dame cinco minutos, saldré y te dejaré el baño para ti.

Hubo unos segudos, insoportables, de silencio.

- De acuerdo, te espero en el cuarto.

Oí sus pasos alejarse y suspiré. Había estado muy cerca de entrar y de enterarse de mi verdad. Miré hacia mi cintura y noté aún erguido mi miembro. Negué con la cabeza y me dediqué a autosatisfacerme, rogando por no volver a estar excitado tan cerca de ella.

_¿Crees en Santa Claus, idiota? Es imposible que no te vuelva a suceder._

Iban a ser unas largas semanas, para no pensar meses, junto a Bella y mi fachada de mujer.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_Si, si, lo sé. No he actualizado en muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo, ni esta ni Snow. Pero he terminado Living in a World Without You, asi que con eso he cumplido. Ahora sólo queda ponerme al día con estas.  
_

_No se crean que la historias van a quedar a medias, NUNCA! las terminaré aunque me lleve la vida :)_

_En fin, hablando de este capítulo... Hemos visto nuevamente a Aro, a sus hijos, su humor negro y las contestaciones de Edward. Así como una situacion casi peligrosa entre él y Bella. Qué hubiera pasado si Bella hubiera abierto la puerta? Channn! se hubiera acabado la historia porque no tenia sentido xD  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_

_PD: Snow, If I were... serán actualizados a la brevedad. Tenganme paciencia que ya no sé de dónde sacar tiempos, el último trimestre se me vino encima y hay que mantener promedios y notas altas xD Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo!  
_


End file.
